


In Sync

by welcometothemad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is in University, dont pay attention to the timeline, male reader - Freeform, purely self-indulgent, reader plays volleyball as well, starts right before the first practice match with nekoma, ukai doesnt show up until chapter 3 sorry, youre suga's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothemad/pseuds/welcometothemad
Summary: Sugawara (M/N), brother to Sugawara Koushi and college athlete. Enter Ukai Keishin, newly appointed coach of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Teasing, romance, and volleyball ensue.
Relationships: Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship, Ukai Keishin/Male Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> (N/N) = Nickname  
> (M/N) = Male name/your name
> 
> Just some bg info on the reader:  
> grad student in Tokyo  
> on the college volleyball team  
> middle blocker  
> Suga's older brother  
> age: 22-28
> 
> Purely a work of fiction. All characters (other than the reader) belong to Haruichi Furudate.

"(N/N)! (N/N)!" A soft voice calls out, stirring you from your nap. You tentatively sit up to find your younger brother, Sugawara Koushi kneeling next to you.

"Mmmm," you hummed. "Koushi what do you want? Why'd you wake me up?" After hearing this, Koushi gives you a look that seems to say 'why were you sleeping?'

“Oh, I just thought I would do my brother a favor so he doesn’t get kidnapped because he was napping under a random tree,” Koushi remarked, unimpressed that you were there in the first place.

“Mm, thanks but I can handle myself. What’re you doing here anyway,” you say, finally standing up and brushing off your slacks. 

“Oh, my team is in the area playing a practice match against a nearby high school. Imagine my surprise when I’m walking back to the bus to get something when I find my dear brother passed out in the grass. Honestly, I would’ve thought you were dead if it wasn’t for your awful snoring.”

“Hey!” You interject.  _ Was I really snoring? Honestly, embarrassing. _ “I do not snore!”

Your brother snorts, “do too. Anyway, now that you’re awake and I know that you aren’t going to be kidnapped, I really must go back to the gym for my match.”

_ Hmmm, _ you pondered.  _ I don’t really have anything to do. _ You were already done with your classes for the day, and the college volleyball team you were on didn’t practice on Saturdays, because it was college, and college meant parties. _ Maybe I’ll tag along and check out this year’s Karasuno team. It’ll do good to see how my baby brother is getting along. _

As Koushi was walking away, you quickly ran over to him, slowing your pace when you caught up to the grey-haired setter. “Hey, mind if I tag along? I’d love to see my favorite brother play volleyball.”

“I’m your only brother,” he replied, scoffing at your statement. “And sure, why not. As long as this isn’t an excuse to miss your practice or anything.”  _ Hah _ , you think.  _ He really knows me well enough to say that. _

“Nah, I don’t have practice on the weekends. Although, I don’t think my coach would mind if I skipped one practice to do some local ‘recruiting’” you say, making air quotes as you finished your thought. “Honestly, I’m one of his favorites anyway. Who’re you guys playing against?”

“Ah,” the boy replied. “I think it was Nekoma High. You know, (N/N), the great ‘Battle at the Trash Heap’ and all that.” Koushi thought out loud. He didn’t expect you to remember a school rivalry that didn’t involve your alma mater, Fukurodani High.

“Huh, wouldn’t have thought that there was a rivalry between you guys and old Nekoma,” you replied while walking, noticing that you were now passing a coach bus that you assumed to be Karasuno’s.

“Yeah, apparently Nekomata and Karasuno’s old coach were good friends so they abused their friendship to spark a rivalry between two schools hours away from each other. Honestly, would’ve thought that your rivalry with Nekoma was more prominent, but I guess not.” 

“Anyways, we’re here now. Please do make a good impression brother. Although this may be my last year, I still have to deal with these idiots until I graduate,” your brother warned. You knew he secretly loved his kouhai, by how he talked about them in passing.

“Yes, yes, Kou-kun. I promise not to make a fool out of myself, and instead make a fool out of you!” You replied, grinning as your brother rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” Koushi replied, opening the double doors to a rather nice-looking volleyball gym. “(M/N), meet the Karasuno volleyball club!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic, idk what im doing


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (N/N) = Nickname  
> (M/N) = Male name/your name
> 
> Purely a work of fiction. All characters (other than the reader) belong to Haruichi Furudate.

“(M/N), meet the Karasuno volleyball club!” Your brother exclaimed as you took in the sight in front of you. Your face turned up as you smirked, and when Koushi noticed your expression, he turned around to finally see what his team was up to. There was a kid with a buzz cut, loudly yelling while whipping his shirt above his head, while two shorter boys were jumping around him, praising him for something. Off to the side, you could see a tall blonde with glasses look disgustingly towards the trio as his friend was talking to him.

“TANAKA! Put your shirt back on, now!” An intimidating brunette said, who you assumed to be the captain by how he addressed the boy, who was now sulking, muttering something about ‘killing fun bonding time with his bros’ while putting his shirt back on.

“Ah, I’m not the one you should’ve worried about making a bad impression, Kou-kun. Looks like your teammates did it already for me." Still smirking, you noticed how Koushi seemed a little flustered. _Huh. He must be pretty embarrassed by his kouhai. I've never seen him like this. Ah well, time to milk the cow as they say. Is that something people say?_

"Aw~~ Kou~kun~~~" you sang out, grabbing the attention of some nearby boys. "Aren't you going to introduce your amazingly talented and beautiful older brother? It would be a shame if I had to introduce myself. Maybe I would start by telling them the story about how you called me one night, crying because this boy was just 'so hot like please rai-'" 

"OKAY! That's enough, (N/N), they don't need to know that." Koushi interrupted you, cutting off your story. "Everyone gather round, I have someone to introduce to you all," he called out to the rest of the boys who weren't already paying attention to your previous conversation. They seemed to catch on and quickly made their way towards you.

"OI, who's this? What does he want with our precious vice Captain?" The baldie, who you assumed was Tanaka, questioned.

"Oh, I like this one Koushi. He's ~feisty~." You say, and earn a groan in response from Koushi.

"Everyone, this is my older brother, Sugawara (M/N). I ran into him by chance on my way back here." Koushi explained to his team, gesturing towards you as he spoke.

"If you call waking me up from my peaceful and well-deserved nap running into me, then sure," you say, turning to your brother as you spoke. You yawned, and stretched your arms over your head, suggesting that you were still sleepy. You finished yawning and turned towards the volleyball team. "Anyways, you guys can call me (M/N), since I'm assuming you refer to Koushi as Suga. Or," you point to yourself with your thumb, "you can call me senpai."

"(M/N) - senpai! (M/N) - senpai! Do you play volleyball too?" A short ginger bounced on his feet as he asked you.

"Hinata, don't call him senpai. It'll just boost his ego," the vice-captain remarked as you laughed at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Haha, yeah. I play volleyball. Hinata, right?" You asked the boy as he nodded.

"What position do you play? I play middle blocker! Although I really love spiking! Nothing can beat the feeling of the volleyball against your hand as it goes 'woosh!' and then 'whabam!'" Hinata explained while making a spiking motion with his arm. _This kid is adorable. He reminds me of a little puppy_ , you thought.

"Eh? You play middle blocker too," you inquired. "I would've thought that-"

"HEY! Just because I'm short doesn't make me automatically the libero!! I can jump!" Hinata interrupted, way too enthusiastically.

"Oh, I was just going to say that I would've thought you were a wing spiker because of how you liked spiking the ball. I like your enthusiasm, kid. Maybe when I come to visit Miyagi sometime we can have a blocking competition." You explained to Hinata, who seemed to perk up at the mention of competition.

"You're on!" He said, pointing at you.

"Oh god, (N/N), please don't encourage him, he's gonna hold you to your word, ya know." Koushi seemed concerned as he looked towards the short middle blocker. 

"Everyone let's introduce ourselves with our name, year, and position," the boy who you assumed was the captain called out. "I'll start first. I'm Sawamura Daichi, captain of the volleyball club and a third-year wing spiker."

 _Oh. Daichi. You've heard that name before. Where have you heard that before?_ You gasp, exclaiming "he's the one you were talking about on the phone, Koushi! Awww, you really know how to pick them."

Koushi started to panic, "that's! Um! No! Nope! I, uh- moving on! Asahi!" He said, far from eloquent as he looked towards a guy with a man bun.

"Oh! I'm Azumane Asahi. Just call me Asahi. Third-year and wing spiker." The guy replies, surprisingly soft-spoken. 

"And he's the ace!" Hinata exclaims.

The rest of the team introduces themselves, and just as the blonde manager, Yachi, was asking about what you go to school for, a man with a bleach-blond undercut and piercings walked in.

"Hey you idiots, start warming up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls give me feedback! feedback on anything!


End file.
